longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 10
Week 10 starts. War Against Ixion If you chose to prepare for battle in Week 9, you will fight them this week. If you chose to use magic: * Test: Wield Magic ≥40 ** Success: The Ixionites are so frightened that they flee almost without a fight. You lose no troops.+1 Angry, +1 Cheerful, +2 Willful, +20 Noble Approval ** Partial Success (30 ≤ Wield Magic < 40): You lose fewer troops, equal to - [[Military#Strategy|Strategy] * 2], rounding down. +1 Angry, +1 Cheerful ** Failure: You are laughed at and lose a lot of troops, equal to - (Strategy * 2 + [[Military#Logistics|Logistics])]. +2 Angry, -5 Noble Approval If you chose not to use magic, you lose a moderate amount of troops, equal to * (0.86 - 0.0036 * (Strategy + Logistics * 0.2). +1 Angry Ixionite Diplomat Arrives If you choose to negotiate, the Ixionite representative arrives, along with Banion and his sister Brin, Duchess of Hellas. Test: Novan History ≥30 to know something about the siblings. Test: Foreign Affairs ≥20 to unlock option "Offer to punish the Duchess of Hellas". Now choose: #'Surrender Province:' Banion and Brin are very displeased. You may call over a favor from Ixion during Week 35. +1 Yielding, +2 Depressed, -30 Commoner Approval, -30 Noble Approval. #'Offer him money if Ixion withdraws: '''Test: Accounting + Trade ≥50 or Logistics ≥50 to unlock option "Make counter-offer". Choose: #*'Agree:' You pay them off. Banion and Brin are appeased. +1 Pressured, -10 Noble Approval, -8000 lassi #*'Refuse:' Make another choice #*'Make counter-offer:' Test: Accounting + Trade ≥50 #**'Success:' Pay them off with half the offer. Banion and Brin are appeased. +1 Willful, -4000 lassi #**'Failure:' Pay them off with slightly more. Banion and Brin are appeased. +1 Willful, +1 Pressured, -5000 lassi #'Offer to punish the Duchess of Hellas:' Banion will be angered. Choose: #*'Make her a commoner:' Brin loses her title. +1 Pressured, -15 Noble Approval. Test: Internal Affairs ≥60 to know the name of her successor. #*'Command her to marry an Ixionite:' Banion will ask for a dance during Week 17. Test: Internal Affairs ≥40: #**'Success:' Brin is appeased. #**'Failure:' Brin is angered. -10 Noble Approval #*'Execute her:' Brin loses her life. An assassin will be at the parade during Week 16. +1 Angry, +3 Cruelty, -15 Noble Approval. Test: Internal Affairs ≥60 to know the name of her successor. #'Bluff / Intimidate:' Test: Foreign Affairs ≥80 or Foreign Intelligence ≥80 to unlock option "Threaten to ally with Terrax". If Elodie is wearing Talarist's necklace, Test: Court Manners ≥10 to unlock option "Claim you are allied with Talasse". If Elodie is a Lumen, unlocks option "Demonstrate magical powers". Now choose: #*'Threaten to attack:' Test: Presence ≥60: #**'Success:' They withdraw. Crisis averted. Banion and Brin are pleased. +1 Cheerful, +10 Noble Approval #**'Failure:' A battle will begin next week. Banion and Brin are appeased. +1 Depressed #*'Claim you are allied with Talasse:' You warn them off. Talarist will come demanding answers later. Banion and Brin are pleased. +10 Noble Approval, +1 Cheerful #*'Threaten to ally with Terrax:' You warn them off. Banion and Brin are pleased. +1 Cheerful, +10 Noble Approval #*'Demonstrate magical powers:' Test: Wield Magic + Presence ≥60 #**'Success:' They back off. Crisis averted. Banion and Brin are pleased. +10 Noble Approval #**'Failure:' They are unimpressed. Banion and Brin are appeased. A battle will commence next week. +1 Depressed #'Execute him:''' You will fight Ixion next week. Banion and Brin are pleased. +1 Angry, +5 Cruelty. Special Weekend Activities Talk to Father If Elodie went to war last week, Joslyn will explain how the situation started. +1 Pressured +1 Yielding Category:Calendar